Tranches de vie
by peacecraft31
Summary: Des scènes de la vie de deux frères, Penguin et Trafalgar Law. Et la rencontre de Trafalgar avec le supérieur de Penguin. UA sur One Piece. (Yaoi et pour plus de 18 Ans).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je publie une nouvelle fiction. C'est un UA avec des personnages de One Piece. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette histoire est en 13 chapitres. Ce sont des scènes de vie dans une chronologie temporelle un peu aléatoire mais elles se suivent. Je la publierai une fois par mois.**

 **Je remercie Sam-Elias de l'avoir lu et d'avoir aussi fait quelques scènes pour m'aider à rendre certains personnages parfait.**

 **Bonne lecture Peacecraft31.**

 **Tranches de vie.**

 **Scène 1 : Première rencontre.**

 **\- Alors ce nouveau job ?** demanda le rouge

 **\- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, hummm,** soupira l'autre.

 **\- Si ça m'intéresse !** affirma le rouge.

 **\- Ok, mais dis-moi, tu ne pouvais pas me poser la question quand je suis rentré, à la place de me sauter dessus au point de me faire l'amour sur le pas de la porte. Maintenant il y a des fringues partout dans l'appart et je suis crevé, mais le pire c'est que tu me demande ça quand je suis sur le point de JOUIR,** hurla le brun en se libérant sur son torse.

 **\- Ok, ok je rangerais,** promit l'aîné avant de jouir dans son homme. **N'empêche, putain que tu m'as bien serré quand t'as joui. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir tellement tu m'as aspiré profond dans ton cul.**

 **Connard !** fit l'autre en sortant du lit et se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

L'autre le regarda partir pensant qu'il avait la chance d'avoir mis la main sur le plus beau cul du monde.

 **\- Alors ce nouveau job ?** redemanda le rouge.

 **\- Sympa! le doc' me fait penser à Law.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?**

 **\- Oui, aussi froid et insensible que lui. Un scientifique quoi,** s'amusa le plus jeune.

 **\- Et bien si ton frère t'entendais il ne serait pas content, mais t'as raison, en plus il a un balais dans le cul.**

 **\- Kiiiiddd,** hurla son compagnon, **n'en rajoute pas et je t'interdis de lui répéter quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Comme si tu allais m'en empêcher ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !** confirma le brun.

 **\- Et comment ?**

 **\- Je suis celui qui gère tes bourses non ?** questionna son amant.

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Abstinence tout le temps ou mon frère me fera la gueule,** expliqua l'interrogé.

 **\- Tss…**

Puis le rouge se leva et alla rejoindre son bien-aimé -même si leur relation était assez bizarre- sous la douche lui montrant encore une fois qui prenait les décisions et qui avait toujours le dernier mot dans leur relation en le faisant crier comme un damné sous ses coups de burin.

* * *

 **\- Doc', pardon de vous déranger mais je voulais savoir samedi soir avec mon frère et mon copain on va faire un bowling vous voudriez venir ?** questionna un jeune brun.

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna l'apprenti médecin.

 **\- Pourquoi Pas ?** questionna à son tour le chirurgien.

 **\- Je voulais juste…**

 **\- M'inviter à une réunion de famille,** le coupa son supérieur.

 **\- Non, vous présenter mon frère. Il est praticien comme nous et il travaille beaucoup en ce moment alors je me suis dit…**

 **\- Oui ?** interrogea intéressé l'homme en face du brun.

 **\- Que s'il y avait un autre médecin il viendrait. Pardon je n'avais pas pris en compte qu'au lieu de vous inviter, je me servais de vous comme prétexte pour mon frère.** S'excusa le cadet.

 **\- Je n'aime pas le bowling, mais si votre frère vient j'y repenserais.** Affirma l'aîné.

 **\- Merci doc'.**

 **\- Et arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi,** s'énerva une fois de plus le doc'.

* * *

 **\- Doc' doc' par ici !** s'écria le jeune médecin en faisant des grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur.

 **\- Bonsoir messieurs.** Salua le doc'.

 **\- Bonsoir, désolé pour mon frère,** fit blasé un brun au regard acier.

 **\- Pas de problème.** Affirma d'un ton neutre l'aîné du groupe.

 **\- Bon, tu fais les présentations qu'on rentre au chaud,** s'impatienta un rouge transi de froid.

 **\- Heu ! oui pardon. Alors doc' je vous présente mon petit ami Kidd Eustass,** dit-il en désignant le géant rouge de deux mètre. **Lui c'est mon frère Trafalgar Law,** présenta-t-il en montrant le brun aux yeux gris. **Les garçons je vous présente mon supérieur le docteur Winston Shun.**

Après les présentations les quatre hommes entrèrent dans le bowling. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et commandèrent une piste. Se chaussèrent puis partirent jouer. Au bout d'une heure Shun avait gagné la première partie haut la main suivi par Law, Kidd et enfin le cadet.

 **\- Doc' je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le bowling,** demanda ronchon le perdant.

 **\- J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas. Pas que je ne savais pas jouer,** sourit le gagnant.

 **\- Penguin !** s'insurgea son frère. **Tu l'as invité à jouer à un jeu qu'il n'aime pas.**

 **\- C'est que…**

 **\- C'est ma faute,** fit le rouge en prenant son homme dans ses bras. **J'ai insisté pour faire un Bowling.**

 **\- Et toi tu n'as pas su dire 'non' comme d'hab. Un jour il te demandera la lune et tu partiras lui décrocher idiot.** S'énerva encore plus Law.

 **\- Oi ! je suis le seul à pouvoir l'insulter,** s'énerva Kidd. **De plus c'est mon idiot alors calmos mon gars.**

 **\- Tu veux te battre la tomate.** Répliqua froidement le brun aux yeux acier.

 **\- Vas-y je t'attends. Tu fais quand même pas le poids face à moi.** Continua à répondre le carmin.

 **\- Tu veux parier, le mollusque !?**

 **\- Vas-y creuse ta tombe, t'es déjà mort.**

 **\- Ça suffit on a un invité,** s'énerva Penguin.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent sous le regard soulagé du cadet et amusé de Shun. Puis la partie reprit et au bout de quatre parties remportées par l'aîné du groupe, les hommes se retirèrent chacun chez eux.

Pour autant la nuit risquait d'être longue pour Kidd, et paspour des raisons évidentes au premier abord.

 **\- La prochaine fois, je le battrais. J'pensais qu'il était novice mais il s'est joué de moi.** Se lamenta Penguin.

 **\- Parce que t'as l'intention d'une prochaine fois !?**

 **\- J'peux pas rester sur une défaite. En tout cas, moi vivant jamais.**

 **\- T'es juste un mauvais perdant, l'asticot.** Soupira Kidd fatigué d'entendre l'autre geindre.

 **\- Le doc' nous as menti, normal que j'veuille une revanche.**

 **\- Ouais ben ça sera sans moi.**

 **\- T'es obligé de m'accompagner Kidd.**

 **\- Ben voyons, et en quel honneur !?**

 **\- Parce que t'es mon petit-ami et parce que j'veux que tu m'vois le battre.**

 **\- J'préfère ta tête de perdant, elle est plus excitante !**

 **\- On ne peut jamais parler sérieusement avec toi.** Marmonna le cadet de nouveau colérique.

 **\- Parce que ça là c'est une conversation sérieuse !** Soupira Kidd en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- … **Pas la peine de discuter avec toi de toute façon.** **Tu m'énerves.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que j'préfère l'action, et ce petit cul là le sait aussi bien que moi.**

 **\- Retire tes pattes, pervers. Ce soir, tu n'me touches pas.**

La conversation terminée, Penguin crût être le grand vainqueur de cet échange verbal, mais il se trompait. Kidd, s'abstenir et puis quoi !?

Mais pour l'instant il préféra le laisser croire que…, et une fois rentrés, il allait le prendre dans tous les sens toute la nuit et le fatiguer jusqu'au petit matin en guise de punition.

On ne menaçait pas Eustass Kidd, combien de fois allait-il devoir le lui répéter !?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, toutes,**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre. Ce soir un petit chapitre assez osé. Qui va donner le ton de la fiction. Sinon à partir d'aujourd'hui je publierais celle-ci tous les 15 du mois. Remplaçant « on ne peut pas si fier aux apparences » que je viens de finir de publier en entier. Encore merci de me lire bonne lecture à bientôt Biz Peacecraft31.**

* * *

 **Scène 2 : Deuxième rencontre.**

Trafalgar avait enfin une soirée de repos, cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait eu la dernière. Qui malgré tout avait été sympa. Il avait aussi apprécié la présence du supérieur de son frère. Il ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire et toujours à bon escient. Il flânait au grès des rues quand il crut reconnaître un homme. Justement le doc' qui apprenait la médecine à son cadet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais instinctivement il le suivit, entrant à sa suite dans un bar qui avait l'air normal, mais l'intérieur était tout autre. Il fut choqué de voir un bordel moderne. Des hommes et des femmes folâtrant ensemble à la vue de tous. Il chercha le brun des yeux, ne le trouvant pas il s'avança comme hypnotisé dans la pièce, regardant tour à tour les couples copuler. Des hétéros, des homos, allant du sexe gentillet au trash. Puis il arriva de l'autre côté de la salle, trouvant l'objet de sa recherche. Restant à bonne distance il vit une scène qui le décontenança. C'était fascinant et en même temps dérangeant. Le chef de son frère était assis dans un magnifique fauteuil de velours rouge, de façon décontractée. Il resplendissait, sa froideur faisant contraste avec l'action qu'il faisait. Comme s'il était détaché de toute chose. Les deux hommes se faisaient faces soutenant leur regards, ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Shun était arrivé dans son bordel préféré mais juste avant il avait senti une présence qui le suivait, mais ne s'en faisant pas trop pour cela il alla directement dans son fauteuil sachant qu'il y trouverait son plan cul actuel. Quand il s'assit l'homme vint le voir, nu, s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit deux objets. Avec le premier le docteur attacha les mains de son soumis dans son dos et avec le second il lui banda les yeux. Il ouvrit son pantalon et amena d'une main ferme sur la nuque de l'homme à ses pied la bouche de celui-ci vers sa verge. Son amant la goba d'un coup. Shun entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre et imprima avec sa tête des va et vient de plus en plus fort, faisant ainsi gonfler son sexe. Malgré la sensation de plaisir ressentie, aucune expression ne paraissait sur son visage figé. Quand il le vit face à lui, il fut ravi. Alors c'était ce doc' qui l'avait suivi et qui maintenant soutenait son regard. Cela l'excita, alors il voulut lui offrir un spectacle grandiose. Plantant ses pupilles noires dans les grises acier il accélérât la cadence de l'autre puis murmura un ordre.

Trafalgar vit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis bouger. L'être au sol bougea écartant ses cuisses et mit ses fesses en arrière. Puis il se contorsionna de façon à se pénétrer d'un doigt tout en continuant la fellation. Ensuite, à chaque mouvement de lèvres du dominant, le soumis pénétrait un autre doigt. Cela faisait trois. Les doigts bougeaient aussi rapidement que sa tête. Puis il vit le chirurgien décrocher au téléphone. Toujours aucune émotion sur son visage. Raccrochant l'homme qui n'avait pas baissé son regard depuis le début esquissa un sourire, baissa d'un coup la tête de l'autre jusqu'à la garde de sa verge et cligna imperceptiblement des yeux. Puis il remonta la tête de l'autre à ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il le retourna et l'assis sur lui. Le masturba et appela un autre homme. Donna des ordres qui furent appliqués dans l'instant. Le troisième homme se plaça entre les jambes du soumis et le suça. Le doc' lui releva celui prit en sandwich et le pénétra avec vigueur le faisant crier. Personne ne fut choqué. Il vit son vis-à-vis mettre une main sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner et les mouvements sur le corps offert s'intensifia. Le chirurgien rejeta l'homme qui se trouvait à terre et Trafalgar vit l'éjaculation en direct du sodomisé. Le sperme se rependit sur le visage de celui en dessous et sur son propre torse. Il vit Shun attraper de sa main le liquide et le lécher sur ses doigts. Il fit descendre son compagnon après lui avoir parlé. Se leva, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers lui.

 **Je pars. Tu restes ?**

Trafalgar toujours hypnotisé le suivis sans réfléchir. Dehors il prit la parole.

 **Comment peux-tu faire ça ?**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Coucher ainsi devant tout le monde, de cette façon ?**

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la voiture de Shun mirent leurs ceintures et il démarra.

 **Je te dépose ou tu veux m'accompagner ?**

 **Hein ! attend !**

 **Tu es rentré tout seul. Sinon je le fais par ce que ça me plait.**

 **Vraiment ! je ne t'ai pas vu aimer cela.**

 **Tu es puceau ?**

…

Shun se gara d'un coup. Défit sa ceinture et se pencha vers son passager et dit :

 **J'ai du travail on m'attend. Alors pour faire court, tu me plais et je suis sûr que si je te prenais sans préparation tu y trouverais du plaisir.** Il attrapa le menton de Trafalgar et le força à soutenir son regard et termina son discourt ainsi. **Il y a deux sorte de dominants ceux qui le sont en toute circonstances comme moi et ceux qui ne le sont qu'au travail. Dans leur vie privée ils doivent être dominés, ils ne prennent du plaisir qu'en étant soumis à plus fort qu'eux. Comme toi. Certains vont voir des psychologues du sexe pour cela ou des dominateurs ou dominatrices. Si cela t'intéresse je veux bien être ton dominateur, ton maître. Je te ferais hurler de douleur et de plaisir confondus. Mais maintenant sort.**

Trafalgar ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et claqua la portière derrière lui. Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent, il se retourna et vit Shun lui faire au revoir. Il fut stupéfié d'être sur le perron de son appartement. N'ayant jamais dit où il habitait.

* * *

 **Tiens.**

 **Qu'est-ce ?**

 **Un livre pour ton frère.**

 **Merci,** répondit Penguin tout souriant. **Doc' vous avez trouvé mon frère comment ?**

 **Intéressant.**

Penguin fut appelé et partit rejoindre ses patients. Le soir son frère passa les voir à l'appart et mangea avec eux.

 **C'est délicieux Penguin.**

 **Merci grand frère.**

 **Ouais, je dois dire que tu n'es pas mauvais pour ça aussi,** fit son compagnon.

 **Super, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça,** grogna Traf'.

 **T'es pervers Trafalgar.**

 **Parce qu'évidemment tu ne pensais pas à ça !?**

 **Aussi, mais bon puisque c'est toi qui en parle, tu veux que j'te dise comment il aime que je le prenne !? Et où ?!** susurra le rouge en caressant doucement la table où ils mangeaient.

 **Tu es répugnant,** s'insurgea Law en se relevant et repoussant la table.

 **Bien sûr fait ton saint.**

 **Kidd ça suffit, laisse-le tranquille. Tiens Law.**

 **Qu'est-ce ?**

 **Un livre du doc',** fit Penguin. **Et oublie Kidd.**

 **Merci,** répondit Law.

 **Dis, tu l'as trouvé comment le doc' ?**

 **Intéressant.**

Trafalgar regarda le bouquin. Il se rappela en avoir parlé avec Shun il y a quelques mois lors de leur première entrevue. ' _Vraiment intéressant'_ pensa-t-il.

Penguin regarda son frère bizarrement et en même temps en souriant. Sa première impression était la bonne, les deux chirurgiens se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie de venir lire ce chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir les nouvelles rencontres de nos chers amis médecins. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 3 : Rapprochement.**

Penguin l'avait encore invité et il avait encore dit ' _oui_ '. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sortir avec ses élèves, vouloir revoir un homme avec qui il n'avait même pas couché, et bien d'autres pensées qui n'étaient pas lui. Mais ce soir, il était là dans ce bar à boire avec ces trois hommes qu'il trouvait très intéressants. Alors verre après verre, ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Puis ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ?** interrogea le cadet.

 **\- Mais oui, c'est sur mon chemin, bonne nuit à vous deux.**

 **\- Merci,** fit son apprenti.

Shun ramena son collègue chez lui.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Un dernier verre.**

 **\- J'ai déjà assez bu.**

 **\- C'est pour ça.**

 **\- Hein !**

 **\- Je t'ai ramené car tu as beaucoup bu et en tant que médecin je ne me voyais pas te laisser seul.**

Trafalgar s'assit sur le canapé et accepta un dernier verre. Shun s'assit à ses côtés et malgré sa gêne il s'appuya contre lui. L'autre ne dit rien et l'enveloppa d'un bras sur les épaules. Ils parlèrent ainsi quelques temps puis le maître de maison se leva et l'invita à aller se coucher. Il le porta presque jusqu'au lit. L'aida à se déshabiller et le borda. Il caressa ses cheveux et sa joue puis il murmura à son oreille :

 **\- Je te laisse, tu es dans la chambre d'ami, à demain fait de beau rêve.**

Alors que Shun allait passer la porte il entendit :

 **\- Tu ne restes pas ?**

 **\- Je n'abuse pas des puceaux saouls.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui une autre fois. Je veux que tu te souviennes de ta première fois et puis ça ne serait pas amusant.**

 **\- Merci.**

Puis il vit le plus jeune s'assoupir.

* * *

 **\- Tu es mignon quand tu dors.**

 **\- Tais-toi !** ordonna le cadet.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** questionna l'autre en rigolant et en caressa sa cuisse sous la table du bar.

 **\- Arrête !**

 **\- Tu aimes pourtant,** murmura l'homme aux yeux noir.

 **\- On n'est pas seul,** expliqua celui aux yeux gris, tout en retirant la main de son voisin de table et sans démentir l'affirmation.

 **\- Tu rentres avec moi ?** questionna le supérieur de son frère.

Avant de répondre Trafalgar se fit héler par Penguin.

 **\- Traf' à toi.**

 **\- Pff… ne bouges pas, de toute façon tu ne sais ni viser, ni tirer alors il est inutile que tu bouges,** se moqua Kidd.

 **\- Vraiment ! ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, surtout au lit,** s'amusa doucement Shun.

 **\- Oh toi !** s'empourpra le moqué. **Quand à toi, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable.** Défia –t-il le rouge.

Les quatre hommes continuèrent à se défier aux fléchettes. Mais aussi verbalement. Malgré tout ils aimaient être là, surtout Penguin qui en plus de remporter la partie, voyait son frère s'ouvrir de plus en plus au contact de son professeur. Il ne savait pas comment mais l'autre arrivait à faire avoir des expressions faciale assez intéressante à son aîné. De plus Trafalgar se sentait plus à l'aise en public et semblait s'amuser. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. Le couple de leur côté alors que les deux docs' prirent le métro.

 **\- Tu as vu, mon frère avait l'air bien ?** questionna l'étudiant en médecine.

 **\- Ouais il se décoince,** répondit son amant.

 **\- Je suis content pour lui.**

 **\- Mouais, je suis quand même surpris,** réfléchis le rouge à haute voix.

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- C'est la première fois qu'il laisse un inconnu l'approcher d'aussi près, au point de le laisser le toucher.**

 **\- Le toucher ?** s'écria Penguin.

 **\- Ouais rien de bien significatif. Juste quand tu as été chercher les bières. Shun a pris ton frère dans ses bras pour l'aider à tirer. Traf' n'a même pas réagit. De plus, quand on était debout en train de jouer, je suis sûr d'avoir vu la main de ton professeur se balader sur la cuisse de Law.**

 **\- Ouah ! alors les miracles arrivent,** s'amusa Penguin.

 **\- Qui sait,** souri le rouge.

Dans le métro les deux autres eux n'était pas si heureux.

 **\- On va s'asseoir,** proposa l'aîné.

 **\- Vas-y-toi !** dit sèchement le cadet.

Shun alla s'asseoir et se positionna de façon à pouvoir observer son compagnon de route. Celui-ci s'était adossé aux portes coulissantes du véhicule et avait fermé les yeux. Le doc' le trouvait très beau, ce corps fin et élancé offert à la vue de tous appelait au viol. Il ne fut pas le seul à penser cela car un groupe de trois hommes accosta le plus jeune.

 **\- T'es tout seul ?** fit le présumé chef du groupe.

\- …

 **\- Eh beau gosse, je t'ai parlé alors répond,** s'énerva le chef.

Trafalgar ouvrit les yeux et le toisa de haut avec arrogance. Shun le trouva splendide ainsi et voulu le faire sien lui enlevant cette expression de supériorité pour le voir soumis à lui. Puis il vit les trois hommes s'approcher de lui et l'encercler en rigolant. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut l'éclat lumineux qu'il vit entre les mains du supposé chef allant vers son confrère.

 **\- Eh ! c'est vrai que t'es mignon. Fais-nous plaisir tourne toi, baisse ton pantalon et laisse nous t'enculer. Dépêche ! On n'a pas tout notre temps.**

 **\- Pff…**

Mais la réplique cinglante de Law fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un couteau contre sa cuisse.

 **\- A part si tu préfères qu'on te castre.**

 **\- Messieurs, bonsoir, pourriez-vous laisser le passage vide je compte sortir et mon ami aussi.**

A ces mots Shun vit les trois hommes lui faire face. Traf' fit une grimace de douleur sûrement que le couteau l'avait entaillé d'un geste vif de l'autre. Alors il ne réfléchit pas. Envoyant son poing dans le visage du plus proche de lui, tordant le poignet du porteur de la lame et le repoussant sur le troisième. En timing parfait les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent. Attrapant son ami par le poignet ils partirent en courant dans la station.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre et en plus je vous laisse sur un suspens, désolé pour ça. La suite dans un mois pour leur tête à tête. Bye Peace'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de me suivre encore. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Si vous n'aimez pas les lemon, passez ce chapitre car c'est un long lemon bien chaud. Et n'oubliez pas, malgré tout j'aime Law. A bientôt Peacecraft.**

* * *

 **Scène 4 : Première nuit ensemble.**

Une demi-heure plus tard Shun s'enferma à clé dans son appart' avec son protégé. Les deux étaient essoufflés. Ils avaient couru depuis le métro sans s'arrêter.

 **\- Dans ma chambre !** ordonna le plus vieux sans préambule et d'une voix froide.

Trafalgar allait répondre mais l'autre l'entraînait déjà à sa suite le tenant fortement par le bras. Le relâchant devant son lit.

 **\- Enlève ton bas et allonge-toi sur le lit.** Exigea Shun.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Il t'a blessé, fait ce que je te dis.**

 **\- Non c'est bon. Merci, je vais bien.**

 **\- On est deux docteurs alors fait-le ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix.**

Trafalgar savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter. De toute façon l'autre était plus fort que lui, et pas que physiquement. Il s'exécuta donc à contrecœur. Quand il fut allongé, Shun se mit devant lui et le contempla. Cela le fit rougir et il mit instinctivement ses mains sur son sexe.

 **\- Enlève les je ne vois rien.**

Trafalgar le fit. Mais le regard de Shun le mit dans un drôle d'état. Son sexe gonflait contre sa volonté. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il entendit des ordres lancés en l'air et comme dans un état second hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre il obéit docilement. Et pour une fois cela ne le dérangea pas.

Shun voyait bien que son regard troublait son vis-à-vis et qu'il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait alors il commença à parler.

 **\- Écarte les cuisses et relève ton bassin. Je veux te voir en entier. De ta verge à ton anus.**

Il fut satisfait de voir l'autre se positionner. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et inspecta chaque parcelle de peau. Avec ses yeux mais aussi ses doigts puis arriva sur une légère entaille qui fit tressaillir son patient.

 **\- Ok c'est léger. Avec ça, ça devrait suffire.** Expliqua à voix haute le doc'.

Trafalgar tressauta au contact humide sur son entrejambe.

 **\- C'est quoi ?** questionna-t-il voulant le retirer.

 **\- Ma langue,** répondit Shun en remettant les bras de l'autre le long de son corps.

 **\- Arrête !** ordonna l'allongé.

 **\- En tant que médecin tu connais aussi bien que moi l'effet cicatrisant de la salive sur une légère entaille. Alors laisse-moi te soigner. Je suis ton médecin.**

 **\- Oui, mais…**

 **\- Quoi ?** tonna la voix de l'aîné.

Le jeune chirurgien rougit de plus belle. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors le regard noir disparut derrière ses jambes et la langue repris ses soins sur la blessure. Il se mordait la main pour ne pas gémir. Cela lui donnait tellement de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

 **\- Arrête ! han ! han ! s'il te plait.**

 **\- C'est bon j'ai fini.**

Shun se releva et découvrit un tableau magnifique. L'homme sous ses yeux était allongé de façon lascive. Mordant une main pour se bâillonner, sa tête se tournant vers le matelas. L'autre serrant si fort son pull que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches. Celle-ci relevée son haut vers son visage dévoilant ses abdos parfaitement dessinés. Et les jambes écartées offrant une vue imprenable sur son début d'érection et son anus, qui ne demandait qu'à être occupé. ' _Il me suffit d'attraper ses cuisses et de le prendre. Il est tellement jouissif, que je suis déjà existé_ ' pensa-t-il. Le brun posa ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Puis se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Mettant une main de chaque côté de sa tête ainsi que leurs deux sexes en contact - sans le faire exprès- faisant gémir son vis-à-vis. Il réitéra le geste qui fit une fois de plus réagir l'autre. Alors il caressa son érection sur celle de son compagnon.

 **\- Arrête…han…je t'en supplie… hummmm !**

L'homme du dessus regarda celui de dessous et murmura à son oreille avec une voix sensuelle :

 **\- Comment fais-tu ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda l'interrogé.

L'aîné se releva, tendit son bras et attrapa son menton le forçant à le regarder.

 **\- Comment fais-tu pour m'exciter autant.** Il l'embrassa fougueusement et continua. **Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait mis dans un tel état.**

Il donna un nouveau coup de bassin qui fit crier son prisonnier. Il se relava et détailla encore une fois ce corps offert.

 **\- Que tu es sensible c'est parfait pour la suite.**

 **\- La…**

 **\- Oui, en tant que docteur il faut que je vérifie encore une ou deux choses.**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Oui, oui je ne te toucherais plus. Mais vas falloir que tu y mettes du tiens.**

 **\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

 **\- Branle-toi !** ordonna le doc'.

 **\- Quoi ? non…**

 **\- Fais –le ! ne soit pas stupide. On est entre docteur et tu as été touché près de ton pénis. Je veux voir si ta capacité érectile est toujours bonne. En plus tu as subi un choc émotionnel cela aussi pourrait t'endommager.**

 **\- Je vais bien !** Se défendit Law **.**

 **\- Prouve-le ! Branle-toi ! Ou peut-être que tu ne sais pas le faire ? C'est vrai que tu es puceau ! As-tu besoin d'aide ?** Questionna Shun.

 **\- Je sais le faire !** Affirma Trafalgar.

Trafalgar ne savait plus quoi faire. Quoi qu'il dise, Shun avait une réponse imparable à tout. L'amenant peu à peu a accepter de faire ce qu'il désirait. Son aîné l'hypnotisait et le manipulait et pourtant, lui qui d'habitude était maître de toute situation, là, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Cela l'effrayait et en même temps l'excitait. Alors il ferma les yeux et d'une main il prit son sexe en main.

 **\- Shun repose ta dernière question ?**

L'homme le toisa et redemanda :

 **\- As-tu besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Ne bouge pas et regarde-moi ! donne-moi des ordres. Mais quoi qu'il arrive ne me touche pas !** Ordonna le cadet plus sûr de lui.

Shun sourit à ces mots. Se redressant de toute sa stature le regard froid il énonça :

 **\- Branle-toi !**

Son compagnon s'exécuta. Pendant un long moment le jeu continua, une pluie d'ordre déferla dans la chambre.

 **\- Doucement… Vite… ta main. Sur les draps. Pas dans ta bouche… Je veux t'entendre gémir… Cri mon nom… Lèche tes doigts… Enfonce un doigt dans ton cul… Un deuxième… Un autre… !**

 **\- Shun… han ! han ! J'en peux plus…**

 **\- Tu es prêt à tout pour me satisfaire ?**

 **\- OUI,** hurla Trafalgar.

Celui debout bougea jusqu'à sa table de nuit et pris un objet dans le tiroir. Puis le donna à son soumis.

 **\- Enfile cet anneau sur ta bite et continue !**

Malgré le fait qu'il veuille éjaculer le jeune obéit.

 **\- Arrête tout !**

Le regard noir imprima cette scène dans son esprit.

 **\- A quatre pattes ! caresse ton anus et viens jouer avec tes bourses !**

La vision était paradisiaque mais il en voulait plus.

 **\- A genoux ! écarte les cuisses ! branle-toi et doigte-toi ! tête sur le matelas !**

Trafalgar était aux abois hurlant de douleur et de plaisir. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés et un souffle vint chatouiller son oreille. Puis un chuchotis.

 **\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te ferais hurler de douleur et de plaisir.**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Et tu aimes n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Oui qui ?**

 **\- Oui Shun.**

 **\- Non qui suis-je ?**

 **\- Mon docteur.**

 **\- Et encore ? ne t'ai je pas dis aussi que je serais ton dominateur, ton…**

 **\- Maître.**

 **\- Et tu aimes n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.**

 **\- Encore ?**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.**

Shun se déplaça et alla s'assoir devant la tête de son compagnon mettant une jambe de chaque côté de lui. Sortant son visage du lit et plaça sa bouche sur son sexe. Mais avant de donner un ordre il vit l'autre dézipper la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avec ses dents puis enfuir sa figure dans ses habits. La langue chercha son membre et peu à peu le trouva puis les lèvres et enfin la bouche qui l'engloba. Il allait attraper la chevelure de son amant quand se ravisant il tendit ses bras en arrière et posa ses mains sur les draps. Basculant son bassin en avant afin d'aider l'autre a mieux le prendre en bouche. L'homme devant lui, le suçait tout en se doigtant et se masturbant. Shun n'avait jamais était aussi près de l'orgasme avec si peu.

 **\- C'est vraiment ta première fellation ? putain que tu suces bien, même mieux qu'une pute. Continue ! tu me satisfais !**

Alors qu'il allait jouir, agrippant les cheveux de son dominé, il le releva d'un coup le mettant à genoux et le forçant à arrêter de se donner du plaisir. Il le regarda les joues rougies par le plaisir le souffle erratique. Sa verge gonflée à bloc, les jambes tremblantes sous les sensations. Il baissa de l'autre main son propre pantalon et attira violemment l'autre mettant en contact leurs membres.

 **\- MAÎTRE SHUN !** hurla Law

Celui-ci se jeta sur ses lèvres et les ravagea allant entamer un balais avec sa langue jusqu'à plus souffle. Puis le repoussa brutalement sur le lit. Il écarta ses jambes et appuya son pénis sur son intimité.

 **\- Pardon je ne pas tenir la fin de ma promesse, je dois te toucher. Putain tu es un appel au viol. Je comprends ces hommes dans le métro. Un homme comme toi ne mérite qu'une chose, être enchaîné à un lit et être honoré comme il se doit encore et encore... Tu me rends fou. Je…**

Shun alla mordre les draps près de la tête de son amant. Hurlant de désespoir, tout en se mouvant contre les parois de son bien-aimé. Puis il captura ses hanches et les fit basculer positionnant l'autre sur son bassin.

 **\- Bouge !**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.**

 **\- Redresse toi et prend ma bite entre tes fesses mais sans t'empaler. Oui comme ça serre moi ! fait des va et vient. Parfait.**

 **\- Maître… hummmm ! Maître… prenez moi ! hummmmm !**

 **\- Non ! tu veux jouir ?**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.**

 **\- Retire ton anneau et masturbe-toi en cadence avec tes mouvements. Fait nous jouir ensemble.**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.**

 **\- Hummmmmmm !** firent les deux hommes quelques minutes plus tard en éjaculant.

 **\- Putain ! cela doit faire des années que je n'ai pas eu un tel orgasme, merci.**

L'aîné attrapa son cadet par la nuque et l'embrassa puis le rallongea sur le dos et susurra :

 **\- Je veux te goûter.**

Il alla lécher tout le sperme recouvrant le corps sous lui. Après il allongea son amant dans le lit et ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain matin Shun entra son numéro de téléphone dans celui de Trafalgar et réciproquement.

 **\- Si t'as besoin, pour quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.** Susurra Law.

 **\- Idiot veux-tu que je te viole ?** puis s'approchant de son oreille il dit, **appelle moi maître que quand je te donne du plaisir et que si tu le désire. Pardon cette nuit j'ai été trop loin.**

Le plus jeune enlaça ses mains autour de la nuque de l'autre et l'embrassa tendrement et dit :

 **\- Vous êtes mon Maître et je ferais tout ce que vous désirerez pour vous satisfaire car je sais que vous ferez tout pour me satisfaire.**

L'homme disparu derrière la porte laissant un Shun abasourdi par les paroles entendues, mais souriant de cette réponse, imaginant toutes les nuits qu'il allait passer avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je publie un peu en avance, mais je ne pourrais pas au 15 alors voilà. Ce chapitre est très, très hot alors si vous n'aimez pas les lemons passez. Sinon encore merci de me suivre. Bonne vacance et bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 5 : Une leçon très hot.**

Law tournait en rond dans son bureau en mordillant son pouce et fixant le numéro de téléphone sous ses yeux. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et là il allait l'appeler pour un conseil médical. Comment l'autre allait prendre cela ? Bon, pas le temps de se poser des questions sinon il ne composerait jamais ce numéro.

 **\- Tuut ! tuut ! Allo !**

\- …

 **\- Docteur Shun à l'appareil avait vous besoin d'aide cher confrère ?**

 **\- Oui pardon de vous déranger.**

 **\- Idiot si je t'ai donné mon numéro c'est pour que tu me déranges. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 **\- C'est médical j'ai besoin d'un conseil.**

 **\- J'écoute.**

 **\- Un patient est passé, il a un problème érectile. Il voudrait que je l'opère. Mais je ne vois rien. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Il m'a dit qu'il était excité par sa femme et quand il veut passer à l'action plus rien. Et pourtant à la radio je ne vois rien de défaillant coté mécanique.**

 **\- Je voie, j'imagine que tu ne lui as pas demandé de se branler devant toi pour vérifier.**

 **\- Shun !** rougit Law à cette demande.

 **\- Tu es médecin tu sais. Bon pas grave. Dis-moi, tu es où ?**

 **\- Dans mon bureau.**

 **\- Ton travail est fini ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Fais quelque chose pour moi, enferme-toi à clé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda intrigué Trafalgar.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Alors fais ce que je te dis !** tonna la voix froide de l'aîné.

 **\- Bien, c'est fait.**

 **\- Tu as un ordi portable dans ton bureau ? Et possède-t-il Skype ?**

 **\- Oui, pour les deux.**

 **\- Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu vas m'envoyer par sms ton adresse Skype puis tu vas aller poser ton portable devant ton siège de consultation. Met un paravent. Que personne ne te voie. Tu peux mettre ton siège en position gynécologique ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien, fait tout ça et bipe moi que je t'appelle par Skype.**

Shun raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, sachant que l'autre obéirait. Ce qui ne tarda pas vu que son portable vibra et afficha une adresse mail. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lui qui pensait s'ennuyer ce soir, il allait en fait passer une bonne soirée. Cela faisait quand même deux semaines qu'il attendait qu'il l'appelle, alors il allait jouer avec lui. Prenant son portable il alla s'installer dans sa pièce à consultations. Entra l'adresse de messagerie quand un sms lui dit ' _je suis prêt_ '. L'attente n'avait pas était très longue.

 **\- Tuut ! tuut !**

 **\- Bonsoir Shun.**

 **\- Bonsoir Law. Tu as l'air en forme.**

 **\- Merci, toi aussi.**

 **\- Oui, bien tu veux toujours que je t'aide ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu es prêt à faire tout ce que je demande, sans discuter.**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun,** répondit timidement Trafalgar ayant un frisson d'excitation tout le long de l'échine. Que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'autre doc'.

 **\- Recule toi jusqu'à la table d'auscultation et déshabille toi !** ordonna l'aîné.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta.

 **\- Fais le de façon plus sensuelle ! Aguiche-moi ! Fait moi gonfler ! Donne-moi envie de toi !**

Shun s'amusa de la maladresse des gestes de son vis-à-vis à exécuter ses demandes. ' _Il faudra que je lui apprenne à faire un Strip-tease_ ' pensa-t-il. Mais il louait l'effort dont il faisait preuve.

 **\- Tu es magnifique ! tu ne devrais jamais t'habiller. Viens me montrer ta bite. Imagine que je te caresse. Tu vois mes doigts sur l'écran ?**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.**

 **\- Frotte toi à la camera !... c'est ça magnifique. Ferme les yeux !… recule d'un pas et caresse toi !… je veux t'entendre gémir !... branle toi plus fort et vite !... arrête !... monte sur le lit !…**

 **\- Maître… han…**

 **\- Quoi ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà jouir. Tu as une poche à urine ?**

 **\- Oui, Maitre Shun.**

 **\- Vas la chercher !... coupe le tube et prend un élastique… Maintenant monte sur le lit et pose tes pieds sur les étriers… Met toi près du bord, je veux te voir en entier… Oui comme ça… Branle-toi !... Suce tes doigts et doigte-toi !... met un second doigt !... joue avec ton gland !... arrête avec ton cul… prend le tube d'une main… tu vas caresser le haut de ton gland et de l'autre entre le tube dans ton pénis.**

 **\- Maître,** gémit Law.

 **\- Fait-le !** tonna Shun. **Quand ce sera fini repli le haut du tube sur ta verge et attache le tout avec l'élastique…. Parfait.**

 **\- Maître… j'ai mal…**

 **\- Je sais ça va passer. Reprend la masturbation et la sodomie.**

Shun regardait son compagnon se donner du plaisir sur sa table d'auscultation attendant les prochains ordres. Il défit son pantalon se leva et se branla devant la caméra.

 **\- Regarde-moi !... tu vois ce que tu me fais faire alors que ma journée est finie, je suis obligé de t'éduquer au plaisir pour t'aider à répondre à un patient. Mais pour bien répondre faut que tu comprennes la réponse. Et voilà maintenant je me masturbe seul dans mon bureau. Tu n'as pas honte de me faire faire ça.**

 **\- Si, Maître.**

 **\- Demande-moi pardon !**

 **\- Pardon, Maître Shun**

 **\- Encore et remercie moi !**

 **\- Pardon et merci Maître Shun.**

 **\- Vient là !... ouvre ta bouche devant la caméra et ferme les yeux !... bouge ta langue je veux m'imaginer dedans !... Va t'allonger sur le bord du lit et montre-moi ton cul !... oui c'est ça sodomise toi en pensant que c'est moi, tout comme je m'imagine en toi !... Demande-moi ce que tu désires !... Excite-moi avec des mots salaces !**

 **\- Plus fort Maitre. Plus vite. Han ! han !... j'aime quand vous me prenez… hummmmm ! Défoncez-moi le cul Maître !… Je ne suis qu'à vous hummmmm ! Je veux vous sentir éjaculer en moi. MAÎTRE !**

Shun hurla derrière l'ordi Traf' était aux anges. Il avait réussi à contenter l'autre et cela le rendait heureux. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Law ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était devenu si soumis si rapidement. Mais cela lui faisait du bien. Son compagnon avait sûrement raison il avait besoin de ça pour s'épanouir sexuellement et en société. Car le fait d'être bien dans son corps lui permettait d'être plus ouvert aux autres.

Le brun venait de jouir sur l'écran de son ordi et voyait maintenant son amant à travers un voile de sperme il le trouva d'autant plus magnifique.

 **\- Remonte sur la table !... défait l'élastique et enlève le tube !... finit toi !** Ordonna Shun.

En quelques instants l'autre se déversa sur son torse en haletant. Shun caressa l'écran de ses doigts comme si il touchait le corps de son amant. Puis lécha ses doigts remplis de son propre sperme. Il vit Law frissonner de plaisir et gémir.

 **\- Pervers,** fit l'aîné.

 **\- La faute à qui ?** répondit le cadet.

Les deux hommes rirent, le trentenaire fit signe à son soumis de venir le rejoindre près de l'ordinateur.

 **\- Propose à ton malade d'aller voir un psychologue sexuel ou sinon de faire des jeux de rôle comme celui-ci. Pour recréer une libido. Sinon d'aller voir une dominatrice. Je t'en avais pourtant déjà parlé. Si tout cela ne marche pas alors deux options s'offrent à toi. Soit tu pourras envisager une opération, soit tu pourras lui annoncer qu'il est peut-être Homo. Bon je te laisse on m'attend moi je n'ai pas fini.**

 **\- Hein ! mais tu as dit…**

 **\- Ouais, ouais, mais je suis sûr que si j'avais dit que je n'avais pas fini tu aurais mis fin à la discussion et ça aurait été dommage. Bon à plus.**

Il referma son ordi, s'essuya, rajusta ses habits et sortit de son bureau. Juste devant sa porte se trouvait un collègue à lui, titulaire et un étudiant.

 **\- Ha ! te voilà. On t'attendait. Tu foutais quoi ?**

 **\- Je regardais un bon porno.**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- Ouais et je dois changer de portable maintenant.**

 **\- Putain, t'a joui dessus ? Tu sais combien ça coûte ?**

 **\- Ouais, vois ça avec Penguin, c'est sa faute.**

 **\- Ma faute professeur ?**

 **\- Ouais, fallait pas me le présenter. Il est trop parfait.**

 **\- Penguin, de quoi il parle ?** demanda l'autre médecin titulaire.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** rougit le cadet comprenant l'allusion.

Effectivement il n'aurait pas fallut les présenter l'un à l'autre et en même temps Penguin était heureux de l'avoir fait car le sourire de son professeur valait le coup et il espérait que son frère arborait le même.

* * *

 **\- Eustass, Eutass.**

 **\- Je suis au salon. Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier ainsi ?**

 **\- Faut que je te raconte un truc de fou.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est le doc' et Traf.**

 **\- Ouais quoi ?**

 **\- Ils ont fait l'amour par caméra interposée grâce à Skype.**

 **\- QUOI ?** s'écria Kidd choqué.

Penguin lui raconta la scène et le rouge explosa de rire.

 **\- Au fond ton frère n'a peut-être pas un balai dans le cul. Invitons ton doc' je veux en savoir plus.**

 **\- Eustass…**

 **\- Quoi t'es jaloux tu veux faire pareil ?**

 **\- Non !** s'insurgea le cadet.

 **\- T'as raison c'est mieux quand on peut toucher.**

A ces mots il sauta sur son amant et lui fit vite perdre la tête et hurler de satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous.**

 **Encore merci de me lire. J'espère que les aventures de ces personnages vous plaisent toujours. Petite scène très calme avant une autre un peu plus hot. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 6 : Une soirée interrompue.**

Shun avait encore accepté une invitation de son protégé, espérant voir son aîné. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle. Il pensait que l'homme lui en voulait peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il fut surpris et content de savoir que le rendez-vous était à l'appartement du jeune homme. Il était alors arrivé vers vingt heures avec une bouteille de vin en main et un gâteau pour le dessert –un mille-feuille-. Le repas c'était déroulé de façon tranquille enchaînant les verres –tous alcools confondus- et la nourriture, tout en discutant de divers sujet. Puis vint le dessert et les deux Trafalgar avaient disparu dans la cuisine laissant seul Shun et Kidd.

 **\- Alors encore une bière doc' ?**

 **\- Oui merci Kidd.**

 **\- Comment se passe l'apprentissage de Penguin.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Et celui de Law ?**

\- …

 **\- Je sais tout ou presque,** fit le rouge avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Je vois,** s'amusa Shun.

Le regard du géant en disait long sur ses intentions et pourtant l'aîné trouva ça marrant. Aimant embêter son confrère et le mettre mal à l'aise il raconta tout au rouge qui rit de bon cœur. Puis celui-ci prit le parti de raconter quelques anecdotes sur son couple. En quelques minutes les deux hommes comprirent vite qu'ils étaient pareils, aimant dominer et jouer avec leurs partenaires. Mais surtout accros à ses deux frères si mignons quand ils sont soumis et fiévreux de plaisir. Alors une nouvelle amitié de mâles dominants s'instaura entre eux.

 **\- On n'a pas été trop long j'espère ?** demanda Penguin d'un air si innocent que les deux autres culpabilisaient presque.

 **\- Non juste ce qu'il faut,** répondit son amant.

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord** , sourit le doc' en dévorant des yeux l'aîné des deux frères.

 **\- Un problème ?** demanda Law.

 **\- Non. Donne je vais t'aider,** fit le doc' en prenant le plat à gâteau de ses mains. Glissant ses doigts sur les siens afin de le faire frissonner. **Vous aimez ce gâteau j'espère ?**

 **\- C'est le préféré de Law,** expliqua joyeusement Penguin.

 **\- C'est aussi le mien** , fit Sun.

Puis le dessert fut prit dans une ambiance bonne enfant avec quelques allusions ou piques faisant rire ou grincer des dents, mais restant toujours courtoises. Puis, alors que les quatre hommes se dirigeaient vers le salon pour prendre le café une sonnerie significative retentit.

 **\- Tuut ! tuut !**

 **\- Désolé je dois répondre.** Décrochant. **Shun à l'appareil ?**

\- … **.**

 **\- Ok j'arrive.** Raccrochant. **Pardon mais je dois y aller.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?** Demanda Penguin.

 **\- Non, le boulot.**

 **\- Je dois venir ?**

 **\- Non !** Tonna la voix de l'homme. **Pardon mais ce n'est pas à l'hôpital c'est une visite à domicile.**

 **\- A cette heure ?** S'étonna Law.

 **\- En tant que médecin, tu devrais savoir qu'on peut être malade à toute heure.** Sourit l'aîné.

Puis Shun après avoir pris congé partit vers son rendez-vous secret. Mais dans l'appart une voix retentit.

 **\- C'est comme ça que tu dis au revoir à ton chéri.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon chéri,** s'empourpra Law.

 **\- Si tu le dis, tu aurais quand même pu le raccompagner et l'embrasser.**

 **\- Kidd, occupe-toi de tes affaires,** s'énerva Traf'.

Law resta encore une heure ou deux durant lesquelles Kidd le titilla sur sa relation avec le patron de son frère. Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment dit au rouge et où il partait en plein milieux de la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore de me suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il est très très hot. Ne détestez pas Shun, il a du mal avec les gens, lol. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 7 : Mise au point et mise en couple.**

Shun était dans un hôtel avec un type rencontré dans un bar. Sa journée avait été merdique, finissant par s'engueuler avec son patron. Il était sorti se changer les idées et été revenu avec le premier homme sur sa route. Il était là dans le lit essayant de bander mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il trouva de quoi attacher au barreau du lit son plan cul ainsi que de quoi recouvrir ses yeux. Il continua à découvrir le corps de l'autre mais rien ne l'excitait. Il ferma les paupières et imagina un autre homme –Law- cela le fit quelque peut réagir mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux il redescendit direct. Cela le fit chier.

 **\- Je reviens !** tonna sa voix.

L'autre ne dit rien. Il attrapa son ordi portable et s'enferma avec dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Tuut ! Tuuut !**

Un bruit sortit Trafalgar de son rêve. Son ordinateur portable sonnait. Il alla l'ouvrir, trouvant son icône Skype clignotant, il cliqua dessus et vit apparaître Shun.

 **\- Bonjour,** fit le jeune médecin.

 **\- Déshabille-toi et va te coucher. Puis branle-toi en m'appelant,** le coupa son aîné.

 **\- Shun ?**

 **\- Quoi si ça ne te plaît pas je me casse.**

 **\- Mais…** commença Traf'

 **\- Fait-le ! Maintenant !** ordonna Shun.

Law vit que son confrère allait mal et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose alors il l'écouta. Se déshabillant rapidement et allant s'allonger sur le lit après avoir vérifié que la caméra donnait bien sur celui-ci. Il entama ses mouvements sur sa verge et appela 'Maître _Shun'_.

Shun se branla devant le spectacle divin de son cadet. Mais il voulait aller plus vite.

 **\- Tes doigts dans ton cul maintenant !**

L'autre s'exécuta rapidement.

 **\- Shun qui y a –t-il ?**

 **\- Je suis pressé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- On m'attend.**

 **\- Qui ? T'es où ? Han ! Hummmm !**

 **\- Mon plan cul. Je suis à l'hôtel avec lui. Il est attaché au lit dans la pièce à côté avec les yeux bandé. Là je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** questionna le cadet les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

 **\- Tu es le seul à me faire bander, l'autre ne me fait rien.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?** Questionna doucement Law.

 **\- Je suis de mauvaise humeur… Je t'aurais fait mal.** Expliqua froidement Shun.

 **\- Tu me fais mal.**

Law se releva malgré son érection et ferma l'ordi. Il avait si mal au cœur, il se rallongea et pleura toute les larmes possibles.

Les larmes n'était pas passé inaperçu au doc'. Il referma son ordi et sortit de la salle d'eau. Dans la chambre il s'habilla, détacha l'autre et sans un mot parti laissant son compagnon seul.

* * *

Une demi-heure était passée quand Shun arriva au pied de l'immeuble. Il sonna plusieurs fois forçant le propriétaire à décrocher l'interphone.

 **\- Ouvre-moi !** ordonna son aîné.

 **\- Non !** cria Law.

 **\- Tu m'as dit de venir, ouvre ou je réveille tout le monde.**

 **\- Tuut !**

Shun monta quatre à quatre les marches et trouva l'appartement entrouvert. Entrant sans frapper il claqua la porte derrière lui et se dirigea droit vers l'homme dans le salon. Celui-ci était en peignoir en train de pleurer. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Alors que l'autre se débattait, il raffermit sa prise et passa ses mains sous ses cuisses, le soulevant. L'habit s'ouvrit et glissa vers l'arrière laissant le corps de Law nu devant son assaillant.

Law ne voulait plus le voir mais le baiser avait été si passionné, comme la fois où il lui avait avoué le rendre fou. Folie qu'il vit dans ses yeux qui le reluquait avec envie et désir. Quand il se retrouva dans ses bras leurs deux sexes furent mis en contact et l'érection de l'autre le surprit mais le rassura aussi. Alors quand l'autre lui donna un ordre il répondit d'un mouvement de tête.

 **\- Ta chambre !**

Shun se dirigea vers la direction indiquée. Dans la chambre il posa son fardeau sur le lit. Il le surplomba de tout son corps et l'embrassa.

 **\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?** interrogea Shun.

 **\- Connard.**

 **\- Je vois.**

Le trentenaire maintint les deux bras de son prisonnier au-dessus de sa tête et s'attaqua à son cou, ses clavicules, son torse. L'autre se tortillait sous lui entre colère et plaisir.

 **\- Je t'écoute ?** Dit l'aîné.Laissant ainsi son cadet décharger tout sa colère sur lui.

 **\- Connard, connard….. je t'aime.**

Shun le regarda et dit :

 **\- Je suis un connard égocentrique et sans cœur. Je couche avec n'importe qui. Je me fous de mes plans cul. La seule chose qui compte c'est la médecine. Mais pour toi je veux bien faire un effort. Je veux bien devenir tiens, si tu deviens miens.**

 **\- Fait moi tiens maintenant. Prend moi ! tu me rends fou.** Cria désespérél'allongé.

Shun le relâcha et alla le préparer.

 **\- Non ! prend moi maintenant.**

 **\- Mais tu vas avoir mal.**

 **\- Prend moi c'est un ordre !** hurla Law à bout de souffle.

Shun sourit, attrapa les cuisses de l'autre et le pénétra avec une infime douceur. Traf' hurlait de douleur mais ne répétait qu'un mot.

 **\- Continue, continue….**

 **\- Bien, Maître Law.**

A ces mots l'autre ce détendit et Shun le masturba et l'embrassa essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur et de lui emmener du plaisir. Ce qui se produit après de longues minutes.

 **\- Hummm ! Shun… ne t'arrête pas, pitié c'est trop bon.**

 **\- Bien, Maître Law.**

Shun se retira et l'aida à se retourner afin de le mettre à quatre patte et le reprit. L'autre hurla de bonheur.

 **\- Maître… Shun… je t'aime.**

Le susnommé ne répondit rien mais accéléra la cadence dans son amant tout en le masturbant. Celui-ci éjacula rapidement dans la main de son Maître. Quant à Shun il se redressa, mit ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de son soumis et se lâcha complètement faisant hurler de contentement l'homme sous lui, comme un damné. Il perdit la raison et exprima à voix haute toutes ses pensées.

 **\- Bordel que t'es serré !... Han !... T'es trop bon !... Hummm !... J'en peux plus !... Han !... Han !... Je le savais tu es parfait !... Han !... Hummm !... Tes cris putain, tu m'excites !... T'es le seul, hummmm !... Law… Law sois miens pour toujours, hummmmm !**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun.**

 **\- Law ? Es-ce que tu aimes ?**

 **\- Oui, Maitre Shun.**

 **\- Je ne connais pas la douceur,** affirma le trentenaire.

 **\- Rien à foutre. Viens en moi maintenant !** ordonna Law.

 **\- Bien, Maître Law.**

Shun s'exécuta dans un râle de soulagement. Quand il reprit un peu de force, il les mit au lit et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre exténués et repus.

* * *

La même nuit dans l'appartement de Kidd et Penguin une autre scène se jouait.

 **\- T'as besoin de quelque chose !?** Demanda Kidd.

\- … **Rien, je suis fatigué Kidd.**

 **\- Ouais et ton abruti d'frère qui répond pas ! Tu pouvais bien m'dire qu'il viendrait illico si t'appelait pour une urgence ou si tu tombais malade.**

 **\- Kidd…, il est sûrement de garde pis ce n'est qu'une grippe au pire. Ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Trouve-lui une excuse, vas-y. Tiens mets ça, j'ai acheté des compresses rafraîchissantes et si t'as faim y'a du pudding.**

 **\- Merci mais j'ai sommeil.**

Kidd comprit et attrapant dans l'armoire une couette et s'en alla dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas emmerder ce noiraud malade ni attraper sa crève.

Il avait essayé d'appeler Trafalgar toute la soirée et la réponse ne s'était pas montrée une seule fois et il se promit de l'engueuler pour ça.

 **\- Où tu vas !?** Marmonna Penguin à moitié endormi.

 **\- J'dégage dans le salon dormir. Repose-toi et réveille-moi si t'as besoin d'un truc.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ferme-là.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut,**

 **Merci de me suivre encore.**

 **Sinon je réponds à l'une de mes reviews Anonyme. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le faire de suite comme avec les inscrits. Sinon toutes mes réponses sont sur mon profil, surtout celles sur mes OS.**

 **Guest :** Merci. Je suis ravie que "tranche de vie" t'ai plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Donc le hasard a bien fait les choses. Et j'espère aussi te voir sur l'une de mes autres fics. Biz peace'.

J **e vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 8 : Colère rouge.**

Le lendemain matin de cette étrange nuit, Law se leva regardant son amant allongé dans son lit et sourit :

 **\- Il y a un problème ?** questionna Shun.

 **\- Non, je me disais que c'était la première fois que je dormais avec quelqu'un dans mon lit.**

 **\- Et moi c'est la première fois que je reste dormir avec un de mes amants après le coït. Mais avec toi je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup de première fois.**

 **\- Comme ?** interrogea Law intrigué.

Shun s'allongea sur le dos les bras écarté en croix. Il plongea son regard dans la contemplation du plafond et réfléchis aux mots à dire pour être bien compris. Il soupira et énonça un fait qui lui faisait peur et en même temps le ravissait.

 **\- C'est la première fois que je me mets en couple et que je prends la décision d'être fidèle. Et pour toi aussi non ? c'est ta première mise en couple ?**

Law hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Baissant la tête pour cacher sa joie et son embarra à cette déclaration qui le touchait plus qu'il ne le désirait, il vit son téléphone clignoter. Alors il l'attrapa dans un réflexe machinal et lut.

 **\- J'ai plusieurs appels de Kidd, c'est étrange.**

 **\- Tu lui envoie un mail !?**

 **\- Non, je ne préfère pas. Il a certainement dû se disputer avec mon frère.**

 **\- Ok alors, repose ça et vient m'rejoindre. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre mon travail.**

Law obéit et retourna dans le lit de son amant qui l'embarqua pour un baiser et le surplomba.

Au même instant dans l'appartement de Kidd et Penguin.

 **\- Tu veux pas que j'te ramène aux urgences ?!**

 **\- Non, ça va aller.**

 **\- Mais bordel l'asticot t'es bouillant, pire qu'hier et tu veux rester là à crever !?** Grogne Kidd en secouant légèrement le malade.

\- … **ça va mais j'vais vomir si tu continues. Donne-moi les cachets que tu as été cherché hier.**

 **\- J'ai pris n'importe quoi t'devrais pas m'faire confiance.**

 **\- T'as demandé au pharmacien, non ?!**

 **\- Ouais mais-**

 **\- Alors donne j'me débrouillerais maintenant va travailler.** Soupira difficilement l'apprenti médecin sur le point de s'endormir.

 **\- Parce que tu crois que j'vais te laisser comme ça !? Tu rêves, je squatte la chambre. Tu veux quoi alors !?** Essaya de savoir Kidd qui sortit tout un tas de médicament.

 **\- T'es au petits soins pour moi.**

 **\- Rêve pas trop, j'veux juste que tu me claques pas dans les pattes ! Tu crois que la douche était une bonne idée !?**

 **\- Oui, je sentais mauvais en plus.**

 **\- Tiens et remets une lingette aussi. T'as toujours pas faim !?**

 **\- Non, je crois que j'vais me reposer un peu.**

 **\- Ok, j'reste là.** Alors que dans sa tête, Kidd 2tait occupé de maudire Trafalgar.

* * *

Vers vingt heures, Trafalgar arriva devant l'appartement de son frère. Il avait passé sa matinée au lit avec son petit-ami. Puis c'était rendu à son travail en même temps que son compagnon. Alors n'ayant pas pris le temps de répondre à ce rouge emmerdant, il avait pris la décision de leur rendre visite directement. Il tapa donc à la porte et le rouge ouvrit violemment.

 **\- Tu fous quoi ici !?** Demanda Kidd qui ne voulait pas laisser entrer le chirurgien.

 **\- Savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé !? Tu t'es encore une fois engueulé avec mon frère, non !?**

 **\- Ouais et ça t'emmerdait tellement que tu m'as pas répondu une seule fois ou juste appelé.**

 **\- Que veux-tu, je n'étais pas pressé de te voir.**

 **\- Ou alors t'étais trop occupé ! Penguin est malade comme un chien, c'est pour ça que je cherchais à te joindre. Il ne voulait pas que j'appelle un médecin ou l'amène aux urgences.**

 **\- Et il va bien !?**

 **\- Ça t'inquiète maintenant !? C'est trop tard pour ça.**

 **\- Kidd laisse-moi entrer, je veux le voir.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire !? T'en as rien à foutre, non !**

 **\- Laisse-moi passer, c'est mon frère.** Dit Law en poussant le rouge et en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Maintenant, il s'en voulait et se sentait coupable de n'avoir même pas envoyé un message à cet insupportable rouge.

 **\- C'est ton frère quand ça t'arrange.**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

Trafalgar entra doucement dans la chambre, analysa les lieux et aperçut son petit-frère assis sur le lit essayant de comprendre tout ce raffut.

Voyant Law, Penguin sourit légèrement et demandant ce qui se passait, l'étudiant en médecine s'excuse à la place de Kidd.

 **\- Ce matin j'ai vu ses appels mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave et puis je vais mieux.**

 **\- T'as pas une tête à aller mieux. Où est-ce que tu as choppé ça !?** Demanda Law tandis qu'il examinait avec douceur son cadet et lui posait des questions.

 **\- A l'hôpital, je crois.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme médicament !? Et c'est quoi tout ça !? J'ai l'impression que tu as vidé ton armoire à pharmacie.**

 **\- C'est Kidd il, …il a pris tous les médicaments possible, je l'ai inquiété et il est resté tout ce temps avec moi. Va falloir que j'le remercie.**

 **\- Vraiment… eh bien, c'est étrange venant de lui.** Bien que Law continuait de se sentir coupable, lui qui vennait toujours à la rescousse de son frère, là, il avait simplement fait semblant de ne rien voir pour rester avec Shun.

 **\- Il va mieux, c'était hier qu'il avait besoin de toi Trafalgar !** Siffla Kidd de retour.

 **\- Kidd, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Law était occupé c'est tout.**

 **\- Rien à foutre ! Tu devrais dégager.**

 **\- Hors de question, je reste ici.** S'imposa le médecin.

 **\- Et moi j'te dis que tu devrais dégager. On s'est passé de toi hier, ça devrait pas poser de problème ce soir aussi. Salut Trafalgar.**

 **\- Kidd arrête…, tu fais une histoire pour rien là.**

 **\- Ok alors c'est moi qui dégage.** Soupira Eustass qui sortit de la chambre et quitta son appartement sous les yeux de son petit-ami et de son beau-frère.

 **\- Il est parti se calmer, c'est pas plus mal. C'est de ma faute, à cause de moi il n'a pas beaucoup dormit.**

 **\- Mh, il est chiant.**

Law trouvait la réaction de Kidd un peu excessive mais s'il connaissait les pensées du rouge et aussi les mots de son frère peut-être que ça aiderait certaines choses.

Il y a quelques semaines, Penguin aurait mis ses deux mains à couper que Trafalgar se déplacerait pour lui à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, qu'ils étaient proches et toujours occupés de s'aider.

Là Kidd trouvait ça juste insupportable de voir ce chirurgien débarquer comme si de rien n'était et même pas inquiet alors que Penguin –lui- faisait toujours tout pour aider cet idiot de chirurgien à la noix.

 **\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose !?** Demanda Trafalgar.

 **\- J'ai faim… …peut-être. Kidd a acheté du pudding.**

 **\- J'vais le chercher ne bouge pas.**

 **\- Merci.** Sourit Penguin alors qu'il s'asseyait dans ce lit immense.

 **\- Ensuite j'te ferais couler un bain.**

 **\- C'est gentil, quand Kidd rentrera j'lui demanderais de s'excuser. Il ne sait pas à quel point tu travailles dur et comme il s'emporte toujours facilement. …Enfin, tu le connais.**

 **\- Ouais, c'est un emmerdeur. Bon bouge pas, j'vais chercher de quoi te nourrir.**

Après quelques minutes Law revint avec le pudding. Sa culpabilité toujours ancrée dans son cœur. Il se devait d'être sincère avec son frère.

 **\- Penguin, je dois te dire…**

 **\- Oui, grand frère.**

 **\- En fait ce matin j'…**

\- … **. Tu n'étais pas seul !**

Law hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Il ne savait pas comment dire cela. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et encore moins à son petit frère.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave Law, tu as l'air heureux. Je le connais ?**

 **\- Oui… c'est… Shun.**

 **\- Oh ! je suis si heureux pour vous deux,** dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de son aîné.

 **\- Merci ! Penguin. Mais je… la prochaine fois, même avec Shun je te promet de répondre,** affirma Law soulagé de la compréhension du plus jeune.

 **\- C'est bon ça va ! tu sais comment est Eustass et puis ce n'est qu'une petite grippe,** répondit tout souriant le cadet en se rallongeant afin de manger son pudding.

Quand Kidd revient dans la chambre au bout de quelques heures il trouva Penguin endormi dans le lit. Law était assis sur une chaise à moitié allongé à côté de lui et dormant aussi. Il retourna au salon et prit la couverture de la veille et vint la déposer sur les épaules de son connard de beau-frère. Après s'être mis en caleçon il s'installa près de son compagnon. Il ne laisserait jamais son homme dormir seul avec un autre homme, même son frère, fois d'Eustass Kidd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore un petit épisode de la vie de nos deux médecins. Un petit chapitre tout tranquille qui introduit de nouveaux personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture, à dans un mois Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 9 : Une rencontre inattendu.**

Cela faisait trois mois que Law et Shun était ensemble et dès que leurs emplois du temps le permettaient il se voyait. Parfois au restaurant, parfois dans un parc souvent à leurs appart'. Il fallait dire que la médecine n'était pas la seule activité qu'ils aimaient partager. Effectivement dès qu'ils le pouvaient ils se glissaient dans la chaleur des draps pour lire des manuels de médecine puis jouer au docteur.

Mais cette après-midi ils avaient décidés de sortir, faire quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'il était là, devant le cinéma.

 **\- Tu veux voir quoi ?** demanda l'aîné.

 **\- Un truc qui ne prend pas la tête et qui nous sort de la réalité,** fit le cadet.

 **\- Star Wars ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas.**

Les deux hommes allèrent acheter leurs places et partirent s'assoir. Dans le cinéma ils regardèrent le film calmement main dans la main. Quand il fut fini ils sortirent pour aller se promener quand ils entendirent des voix appeler le plus jeune.

 **\- Law, Law…**

 **\- Oh non !** fit l'appelé.

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda son compagnon.

 **\- Des amis à moi, mais… je ne voulais pas qu'on soit dérangé.**

Shun sourit tout en regardant les deux hommes courir vers eux. A part son frère et son beau-frère il n'avait encore rencontré personne de l'entourage de son petit-ami. Alors lui, il n'était pas trop dérangé par leurs venue.

 **\- Je savais bien que c'était toi,** fit l'un homme des deux hommes.

 **\- Salut Bartolomeo, Cavendish.**

 **\- Bonjour,** répondit ledit Cavendish.

Le trentenaire détailla les salués. Le premier à avoir parlé – Bartolomeo- était un géant aux dents pointues. Plus grand que Kidd. Possédant une chevelure Verte et une crête sur la tête. Il était amusant à regarder. Cavendish avait de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleus. C'était un très bel homme, même s'il préférait son brun au regard acier.

 **\- Tu nous présente ?** demanda le vert.

 **\- Pardon je suis Shun, un confrère de Law et le supérieur hiérarchique de son petit frère.**

 **\- Nous somme de vieilles connaissances des frères Trafalgar,** sourit Cavendish.

 **\- On devait…,** commença Law.

 **\- Aller boire un café dans un bar, vous désirez nous accompagner ?** proposa Shun.

 **\- Ouais pourquoi pas ? Allons faire connaissance,** s'écria Bartolomeo. **Ah et au fait appelle moi Bart'.**

 **\- Pas de problème,** répondit Shun.

Les quatre hommes partirent à la recherche d'un bistrot pour s'installer. Le jeune médecin agrippa son compagnon et confrère et lui murmura :

 **\- Tu es sûr de vouloir passer l'aprèm avec eux. Tu sais ils sont sympas mais ils peuvent être lourds parfois.**

 **\- Dis plutôt que tu as honte de moi et que tu ne veux pas me présenter à tes amis.**

 **\- Pas du tout !** s'écria Law.

 **\- Bon maintenant c'est fait, alors allons-y,** dit Shun souriant.

Les hommes trouvèrent un endroit qui avait l'air agréable. Ils prirent une bière et discutèrent. Shun s'amusait d'entendre des anecdotes sur son petit-amis et de le voir si mal à l'aise. Mais le summum de son bonheur fut quand il se mit à rougir comme une tomate quand Bart' posa une question.

 **\- Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble.**

 **\- En quoi… ça te regarde,** bégaya Law.

Shun attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts puis il murmura à son oreille :

 **\- Tu es si mignon ainsi. Je te jure. J'adore te voir avec le rouge aux joues cela te rend si excitant.**

 **\- Pervers,** répondit Law encore plus rouge.

Puis Shun se tourna vers les deux autres.

 **\- Je réponds à cette question si vous répondez à la mienne ?**

 **\- Vas-y,** fit Cavendish intrigué et amusé.

 **\- J'aimerais savoir ? Au fond vous désiriez le même homme et ne pouvant l'avoir vous êtes mis à coucher ensemble pour passer le temps et après vous êtes resté ensemble c'est ça ?**

Les deux hommes attrapèrent un fou rire qui leur fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Oui… ha, ha !... tu as raison,** rigola le vert.

 **\- Et c'est mon petit Law, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête de façon affirmative. Law était plus qu'écarlate, il prit alors congé d'eux le temps d'aller chercher de nouvelles boissons.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas** , fit Shun. **Cela ne changera rien pour lui. Sinon pour répondre à vos questions c'est Penguin qui nous a présentés il y a un peu plus de six mois. Mais on est réellement un couple depuis trois mois.**

Il regarda d'abord derrière lui pour observer son homme puis regarda les deux autres et leur dit très sérieusement :

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je ne suis pas un homme bien. Je suis passionné et obsessionnel et quand je possède quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je ne désire pas le partager. Mais lui c'est différent. Vous savez pour en arriver là où on en est, il faut de la volonté et de la détermination et on ne devient pas le meilleur chirurgien en ayant des sentiments. Lui, comme moi avons fait des choix qu'ils soient compris ou non. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. On se complète et on se comprend et grâce à l'autre on reste dans la réalité. Alors soyez rassurés je prendrais soins de lui autant qu'il prend soins de moi car nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.**

Les deux hommes sourirent faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient compris. Quand Law revint ses deux amis le regardèrent et lui dirent une seule phrase.

 **\- On l'aime.**

 **\- Je vous hais,** répondit-il.

Les hommes rirent de bon cœur. Puis discutèrent tout l'après-midi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie encore de me lire. Ce chapitre montre l'avancement de la relation Shun Law. C'est un lemon bien hot. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 10 : Un anniversaire pas comme les autres.**

Shun rentra chez lui après une longue et harassante journée. Il fut surpris de trouver son appartement ouvert. Quand il entendit :

 **\- Non n'entre pas, je n'ai pas fini. Je t'appelle dans quelques minutes.**

Alors il se souvint qu'il avait donné la clef de son foyer à Law pour leur un an ensemble. Il repensa à cette magnifique soirée au restaurant puis à la scène qui c'était déroulée dans la chambre.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce ?**_ _avait questionné le jeune médecin._

 _ **\- Ça se voit non ? Un écrin**_ _, répondit blasé l'aîné._

 _ **\- Oui mais pourquoi ?**_ _questionna intrigué le cadet en la détaillant de tous côtés._

 _ **\- C'est ton cadeau pour nos un an !**_ _affirma d'un ton solennel son compagnon amusé de le voir faire._

 _ **\- Mais fallait pas ! je n'ai rien pour toi moi,**_ _s'insurgea Law._

 _ **\- Si une réponse.**_

 _ **\- QUOI ?**_ _s'exclama fort son amant._

 _ **\- Ouvre !**_ _ordonna Shun._

 _L'autre n'avait pas hésité, il savait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais ça tête montra qu'il était déçu. La bague qu'il attendait n'y était pas._

 _Shun vit que Law ne s'attendait pas à cela. Alors attrapant d'une main son menton afin de croiser leur regard, de l'autre il prit l'objet et le plaça entre eux._

 _ **\- Mon Ange ne saute pas les étapes. Une chose à la fois. Ce soir je t'offre la clé de mon appartement et de mon cœur. Viens quand tu veux et dans quelques temps quand tu le désireras viens vivre à temps plein avec moi. Pour le prochain écrin je te promets qu'il y aura une magnifique bague.**_

 _Law lui avait alors sauté dans les bras et ils avaient repris leurs câlins._

Shun sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit :

 **\- C'est bon je suis prêt, tu peux venir. Mais surtout promets moi une chose.**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Ne rigole pas.**

 **\- Ok.** _ **Qu'avait-il encore inventé,**_ pensa-t-il.

Il se déchaussa et s'avança lentement vers le salon. La table était mise pour une personne et finement décorée. Une odeur alléchante s'échappait de la cuisine. Puis il l'aperçu, Shun en resta bouche-bée. Son homme était habillé en tenue de Bonne. Une robe noire en dentelle et satin avec des bas-résilles et des chaussures à talon haut. Il retint un fou rire et loua l'effort fait.

 **\- Law ?** hésita Shun quand il se remit de sa vision.

 **\- Bon anniversaire Maître Shun,** fit l'homme en robe avec une courbette. **J'ai préparé le repas, mais je peux d'abord vous faire couler un bain si vous le désirez,** expliqua respectueusement le servant.

 **\- Non, ça ira merci. J'ai eu une longue journée et j'ai faim,** énonça le maître de maison en entrant dans le jeu de rôle de son compagnon.

Pour une fois que cela venait de lui, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air. De plus l'espace d'un instant sa fatigue avait disparu. Son imagination venait de le requinquer. Il vit son maître d'hôtel lui faire signe de prendre place à table. Ce qu'il fit de suite. Il se demanda quand même comment il avait su pour son anniversaire, n'aimant pas le fêter il avait toujours tout fait pour le cacher. Il lui poserait la question plus tard. Le repas se passa très simplement. Law savait vraiment bien cuisiner. Puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre car le bain était une bonne idée. Mais en passant la porte Shun ne put attendre plus. L'autre l'attirait tellement qu'il l'attrapa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Son amant comprenant il lui susurra.

 **\- Mon Maître, désirez-vous que je sois votre cadeau ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point,** ronronna Shun d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner l'être entre ses bras. **Jusqu'où puis-je aller pour profiter de mon cadeau,** demanda le maître.

 **\- Aucune limite, mon Seigneur,** répondit Law d'une voix emplie de luxure et des yeux pétillant d'envie de repousser ses limites avec l'homme de sa vie.

Shun défit la jupe de l'ensemble et la retira. Il fit un signe de la main afin de faire comprendre à son vis-à-vis de reculer. Il observa l'homme en body, cela l'excita encore plus et une idée lui vint. Il s'approcha lentement caressa son torse et découvrit une ouverture au niveau des tétons. Puis son dos et son beau petit cul ou il découvrit aussi un trou au niveau de son intimité. Puis au niveau de son sexe un bouton retenait un morceau de tissus qui s'ouvrait afin de libérer le membre.

 **\- Mon ange tu es sur de toi. Car je compte te faire grimper au rideau,** rigola Shun.

 **\- J'en meurs d'envie.** Pour prouver ses dires Law se dirigea vers la table de nuit de son amant et ouvrit la porte de bois et attrapa une mallette qu'il ramena à son homme. **Tenez ! Je vous fais confiance pour m'honorer toute la nuit.**

Shun devint fou. Attrapant d'une main la mallette et de l'autre son amant, il les posa tout deux sur le lit. Il surplomba son homme l'embrassant fougueusement, descendit le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules, son torse. Du bout de la langue il s'introduit dans les ouvertures au niveau des boutons de chair qui durcirent et pointèrent. Il s'amusa avec du bout des dents en les mordillant et tirant légèrement dessus. L'homme sous lui se tortillait dans tous les sens et gémissait de plus en plus. Cela lui plaisait. Alors il se redressa et fouilla dans sa sacoche, attrapa des pinces vibrantes et les clapsa sur les tétons tendus et les fit vibrer.

 **\- Hummmm ! Seigneur encore ! donnez- m'en plus.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que le début,** expliqua l'homme avec un sourire carnassier.

Il reprit alors sa descente sur le corps encore habillé. Puis arrivant entre ses jambes il écarta ses cuisses et les bascula vers le torse de Law accédant ainsi plus facilement à son pénis et son anus. Avec lesquels il joua à l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts. Faisant crier son homme. Au bout d'un moment il fouina encore dans son sac, pour en sortir deux objets. Un godemichet vibromasseur qu'il inséra dans l'antre chaude et humide de son partenaire qu'il mit en fonction. Puis un anneau en caoutchouc serti de pierre. Il agrippa la nuque de son amant et le ramena vers lui, l'asseyant sur le godemichet qui entra encore plus dans son cul et le fit crier de plaisir. Il montra alors la bague :

 **\- Ne t'avais-je pas dis que je t'offrirais une magnifique bague.**

 **\- Maitre…**

Shun happa ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Et lui passa l'anneau autour du sexe qui l'empêchera de jouir. Il remit sa main dans la sacoche et sortit une corde avec laquelle il attacha les mains de Law dans son dos. Puis un ruban de soie avec lequel il banda les yeux de son soumis. Il l'aida à descendre du lit et le mit à genoux devant lui. D'une caresse du pouce sur ses lèvres il entrouvrit sa bouche. Défit son propre pantalon et se masturba devant le spectacle ô combien divin' que son bien-aimé lui offrait. Celui-ci restait silencieux, sans bouger attendant les futurs ordres. Seul des gémissements de satisfaction échappée de ses lèvres ô combien tentantes. Oui, il allait l'honorer toute la nuit, encore et encore jusqu'à plus soif. Cet homme était tout pour lui, le comblant autant psychiquement que physiquement. Agrippant ses cheveux il le redressa un peu afin d'introduire un doigt dans son anus et d'augmenter les vibrations du godemichet. Après cela il ramena son visage vers lui et l'embrassa tout en augmentant aussi les vibrations sur ses tétons. Puis inséra son sexe dans la bouche de son homme. D'une main ferme il imprima une cadence des plus intenses. Law le suçait comme jamais, il ne put se retenir et crier son plaisir.

 **\- Putain t'es trop bon… Han ! Han ! J'adore suce moi encore et encore. Hummm !**

L'autre joua encore mieux avec son membre. Le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant. Shun n'en pouvait plus.

 **\- Law je vais jouir ! S'il te plait juste aujourd'hui, avale tout, avale moi, je t'en supplie mon amour.**

L'autre voulant montrer qu'il accédait à la faveur, goba le sexe de son amant jusqu'à la garde et l'aspira avec force faisant jouir et hurler de contentement son amant qui se répandit dans sa bouche. Puis Shun libéra son amant, rejetant la tête de celui-ci en arrière. Shun observa la beauté de son ' _Ange_ '. Il lécha le sperme dégoulinant aux commissures de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. Puis il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

 **\- Trafalgar D. Water Law je t'aime.** **Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

 **\- Oui, Maître Shun. Plus que jamais,** pleura de joie Law, dont les larmes s'écoulaient depuis sous son bandage.

Alors le dominant heureux releva son futur époux et le poussa contre le lit – toujours attaché et les yeux bandé- ou il atterrit sur le ventre, face contre le matelas. Il retira le sex toy et il demanda :

 **\- Es-tu prêt à être honoré toute la nuit mon cher et tendre fiancé ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'auras ton écrin et ta bague, avec une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme.**

 **\- Je suis prêt mon amour. Putain ! Prend moi je n'attends que ça. Je me fous d'une autre demande en mariage celle-là est parfaite et ma bague aussi. Maintenant pitié prend moi.** Law était sorti de son rôle le temps d'un instant pour répondre à son fiancé.

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde dans son antre faisant hurler de bonheur son future époux. Puis il bougea en lui à une cadence effrénée ne laissant même pas l'autre reprendre son souffle entre deux hurlements. Il le prenait comme jamais.

 **\- Je t'aime Law, je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Tu me rends fou. Bordel je peux plus me passer de toi.**

 **\- Shun haaaa ! Je t'aiiiime Shunnn ! Plus fort, plus vite HUMMM ! Encorre… HUMM ! Shunnn !**

 **\- Laww ! Moi aussi j'en veux plus.**

Et il redoubla de cadence faisant bouger le lit. Les deux hommes étaient en sueur. Law suppliait toujours et encore incitant son conjoint à se donner à fond pour leur donner du plaisir. Shun agrippa les cheveux de son homme et tira la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser. Puis au bout d'un long moment il éjacula dans son antre. Les deux hommes en hurlèrent de satisfaction alors Shun détacha les mains de Law et le retourna sur le dos le remettant dans la position initiale avec les jambes relevées et reprit ses douces tortures avec sa langue. Léchant son propre sperme coulant de l'anus sur le long des cuisses de son amoureux. Puis l'ayant plus ou moins lavé il remonta vers sa verge et la prit en bouche. Elle était en érection et à cause de l'anneau Law n'avait pas encore pu la vider ni redescendre. Quand il fut gobé il hurla autant de douleur que de bonheur. Shun passa un bon moment dessus allant jusqu'à faire pleurer son homme.

 **\- S'il vous plaît laissez-moi jouir, Maître Shun.**

Au début Shun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, continuant minutieusement sa fellation. Jusqu'au moment où il décida de répondre aux attentent de son amant. Il retira l'anneau et le suça jusqu'à sa libération dans sa bouche. Il avala tout le sperme et partit embrasser son homme. Les deux étaient exténués, ils avaient tout donné dans cette étreinte longue et intense faisant passer tous leurs sentiments. Shun enleva le bandeau des yeux de Law et but ses larmes. Puis le serra contre lui, l'installa doucement entre les draps et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux, tout en se cajolant.

 **\- Bonne nuit Shun et encore bon anniversaire,** murmura Law dans le silence apaisant de leur chambre.

 **\- Merci mon Ange. C'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Faudra que tu me dises comment tu as su que c'était aujourd'hui ?** questionna intrigué son partenaire.

 **\- Ta carte d'identité,** sourit le plus jeune.

 **\- Mon Ange ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu veux toujours m'épouser n'est-ce pas ?** demanda hésitant le plus vieux.

 **\- Oui et toi ?** s'inquiéta le cadet.

 **\- Plus que jamais mon Ange,** sourit à son tour l'aîné.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent puis s'endormirent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de me suivre encore. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 11 : Une annonce officielle.**

En cette soirée du mois d'Avril le plus vieux des frères Trafalgar traînait son 'fiancé' –toujours petit-ami aux yeux des autres- à l'anniversaire de son cadet. Le médecin était heureux de pouvoir s'y rendre avec Shun, mais en même temps il était un peu stressé, car pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an qu'il était avec son doc' il ne lui avait jamais présenté tous ses amis. Alors comme chaque personne qui introduisait son âme sœur dans le cercle de ses amis, il était anxieux.

Arrivé à l'appartement de son meilleur étudiant Shun fut surpris de voir autant de monde mais il se remit vite quand un bras l'attrapa et qu'il entendit :

 **\- Suis-moi je vais te présenter à tout le monde. Oi ! Je vous présente Shun le mec de Law.** Fit à voix haute Kidd afin que toute l'assemblée l'entende et se tourne vers eux. Quand toute l'attention fut à lui il continua. **Alors là le grand blond c'est Killer, mon meilleur ami. Là-bas ce sont nos couples homos, Zoro et Sanji, Ace et Luffy, Bartoloméo et Cavendish.**

 **\- Nous, il nous connaît,** s'amusa Bart', **ça fait une paye mon gars.** S'écria le vert aux dents pointues heureux de revoir l'homme dont la franchise l'avait subjugué à leur première rencontre.

 **\- Nos célibataires,** \- reprit Kidd comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu. Ne laissant même pas Shun répondre, sauf d'un signe de tête discret et d'un sourire vers le couple - **Ban, Shachi, Brook et Chopper. Nos deux couples hétéros Namie et Ussop ainsi que Robin et Franky.**

 **\- Bonsoir à tous, ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer.**

Après ces brèves salutations, le rouge entraîna le professeur de son compagnon vers son meilleur ami, rejoint rapidement par Bart' et Cavendish. Les cinq hommes partagèrent des bières en parlant forts et en rigolant à gorges déployées. Les autres invités c'étaient regroupés autour de Law qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

Après l'apéritif ils passèrent à table avec un bon repas préparé par Penguin. Shun trouvait que plus il mangeait chez son beau-frère et plus celui-ci s'améliorait.

Au café et dessert, ils s'installèrent tous au salon autour de la table basse et Bart' raconta une anecdote de leur adolescence sur une fois où ils avaient joué à action ou vérité. Kidd avait sauté sur cette occasion pour aller chercher une bouteille de bière vide et de proclamer que tous devaient participer à une nouvelle cession de ce jeu.

 **\- Je suis d'accord mais je mets une règle de plus,** expliqua Shun.

 **\- Ok laquelle ?** questionna intrigué Kidd ainsi que les autres qui le regardèrent interloqué.

 **\- Elle est très simple. Si la bouteille tombe sur celui qui la fait tourner, il pose une question à l'assemblée. Et chacun devra répondre franchement à cette question. Etes-vous d'accord ?**

Tout le monde hocha positivement la tête. Le jeu commença par Kidd. Au bout d'une demi-heure avec des actions hilarantes et des vérités parfois touchantes. Ce fut à Shun de répondre à la question, puis il relança la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur lui. Cela lui procura un plaisir malsain car enfin il allait pouvoir poser sa question. Alors avec un sourire carnassier il demanda :

 **\- Que la ou les personnes qui n'ont jamais désiré coucher avec Law lève la main et soyez franc ?** souri Shun.

Shun et Kidd prirent un fou rire quand il vit que seul les deux hétéros Ussop et Franky ainsi que Penguin et Kidd avaient levés la main.

 **\- Eh bien ! Vive l'amitié !** s'amusa Shun. **Au moins on sait pourquoi ils-t-ont approché.**

 **\- Haha ! Ça c'est sûr ! Ha, ha ! Pauvre Shun tu as de la concurrence ha, ha !** Rigola le rouge.

 **\- Vous êtes trop con tous les deux !** s'énerva Law. **Bon je vais chercher le gâteau moi.**

Il partit dans la cuisine et les deux autres rirent encore un peu avant de s'excuser auprès des autres, plus Shun que Kidd. Bart' et Cavendish s'amusaient aussi, le franc parler du doc' leur plaisait toujours autant. Les autres avaient aussi compris mais ronchonnaient pour la forme – autant les hommes que les femmes-.

Dans la cuisine un vert avait suivi le brun honteux de l'attitude de son 'fiancé' et de son connard de beau-frère et le regardait silencieusement.

Pendant ce temps le chirurgien marmonnait dans son coin. Même si au fond il avait trouvé la question de son amant tout à fait logique lui aussi aurait pu la poser. Il savait bien que la jalousie était un vilain défaut. Mais Shun était à lui ! Et il ne voulait pas le partager. Alors il comprenait bien son compagnon. Surtout que son partenaire avait un caractère encore plus possessif. En faisant cela son amoureux n'avait-il pas juste fait comprendre que lui, –Law- n'était qu'à lui- Shun. Il sortit de ses pensées quand une voix s'adressa à lui :

 **\- Que trouves-tu à ce type ? Au fond il a l'air pire que Kidd. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien.**

 **\- Zoro ? Non ne dis pas ça !** s'écria le brun. **Tu ne le connais pas, c'est un homme bien. Il est franc et vrai,** s'énerva Law.

 **\- Merci mon Ange,** dit Shun faisant sursauter les deux autres qui ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. **Donne-moi un couteau je m'occupe de couper le gâteau, je suis un expert pour ça,** sourit le doc'. **Zoro ne part pas s'il te plaît,** continua-t-il en voyant l'autre s'esquiver vers la sortie. **Je voulais que tu saches que je tiens à Law plus que tout au monde. Je n'ai que deux passions dans ma vie, mon travail et mon homme. Et quand j'ai une passion je me plonge à fond dedans sans mauvais jeux de mots,** sourit le médecin et faisant rougir son 'Ange'. **Alors saches que mon seul objectif dans la vie c'est de faire son bonheur donc ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Quant à toi, ne t'énerve pas ainsi,** dit-il à son amoureux. **Tu devrais même le remercier. Il s'inquiète pour toi. De plus il prouve bien que je me suis trompé. Son amitié va au-delà du fait qu'il ait voulu sortir avec toi un jour. Il n'est pas resté à tes côtés que par dépit, mais par ce qu'il est ton ami. Ton sort l'intéresse. Merci Zoro, je suis soulagé de savoir que Law à un ami comme toi. Bon eh bien maintenant allons-y, j'ai fini de découper le gâteau et on doit nous attendre.**

Les trois hommes retournèrent dans le salon avec les autres. Zoro était lui aussi soulagé, l'homme avait vraiment l'air de tenir à son ami. Quant à Law il était encore plus heureux et amoureux de son compagnon.

Après avoir dégusté le gâteau, Penguin voulu reprendre le jeu et lança la bouteille. Elle tomba sur Shun :

 **\- Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité ?**

 **\- Que prévois-tu pour ton avenir avec Law ?**

Avant de répondre Shun interrogea silencieusement du regard son amoureux qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

 **\- Dans la poche de ma veste il y en a un, passe le moi s'il te plait.** Demanda l'aîné à son amoureux.

Law s'exécuta il tendit la main vers l'habit de son conjoint qui était à ses côtés et attrapa un morceau de carton dedans. Il le tendit à Shun.

 **\- Voilà ma réponse,** répondit Shun en tendant l'objet à Penguin. **On ne voulait pas te l'annoncer ainsi mais vu que tu poses la question.**

Penguin ouvrit la feuille cartonnée pliée en deux et lit. Kidd intrigué se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour prendre connaissance du contenu. A cet instant deux réactions se firent. Penguin rejeta en arrière l'objet et sauta sur Law en hurlant de joie, pendant que Kidd était mort de rire. Alors Bart' étant pas loin prit le papier et dit :

 **\- Putain ! ils vont se marier.**

Tout le monde fut estomaqué. Mais quand ils assimilèrent la nouvelle. D'autres effusions de joie jaillirent de partout. Shun et Law furent ravi que tout le monde accepte aussi facilement leur mariage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de me suivre encore. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. On ne voit pas nos protagonistes principaux mais deux couples que j'aime. Je remercie Sam-Elias pour m'avoir aidé à écrire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et à dans un mois. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 12 : Déclarations.**

L'appartement vidé de tous, le silence refit surface et Penguin s'attelait à tout ramasser. Bouteilles vides, cartons et bien des choses encore.

Remplissant les sacs de tous ces déchets, il se faisait peut-être engueuler par ce rouge, mais ce n'est pas bien grave –lui et le rangement ça faisait trois-.

 **\- Quand t'auras terminé de faire la bonniche, tu me diras ce que tu en penses de ce mariage.** Marmonna le rouge de sa voix grinçante assis sur le canapé.

 **\- Ce que j'en pense !? J'ai dit que j'étais heureux pour lui et je maintiens mes mots. Pis tu sais, si tu m'aidais ça irait plus vite.**

 **\- Pas moyen, j'ai trop la flemme. …Et rien d'autre !?** Demanda Kidd en fixant son petit-ami qui tombait de sommeil sans le dire.

 **\- Comment ça !? Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Ils sont bien ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

 **-Me voilà rassuré. J'pensais que t'allais me faire une scène.**

 **\- Pourquoi !?**

 **\- Eh bien, parce que ça fait seulement un an et ils s'engagent déjà. J'pensais que t'aurais voulu la même chose comme toutes ces petites minettes et Law, apparemment.**

 **\- Ne traite pas mon frère de minette sinon tu fais la même chose pour Shun et on verra bien ce qu'ils vont penser de ça.** Menaça indirectement Penguin en jetant le dernier sac et en massant ses bras douloureux. **Je sais bien que t'es pas fait pour le mariage Kidd. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu détestais les engagements.**

 **\- J'ai dit ça !? …Cool.**

 **\- Pis c'est clair que si tu te marie un jour, tu ne pourras plus aller voir ailleurs et ça t'emmerdera plus qu'autre chose.** Avoua le noiraud dans une sincérité déconcertante, tout en frottant ses prunelles fatiguées.

 **\- Oi l'asticot, tu penses ce que tu dis !?**

 **\- Bien oui, c'est ce que tu m'as dit la toute première fois où je t'ai demandé si on sortait ensemble toi et moi.**

 **\- Vraiment !? Ben oublie ça. T'es certes un asticot et j'te demanderais jamais en mariage, ça c'est sûr mais tant que je serais avec toi j'irais jamais voir ailleurs. J'pensais que c'était clair.**

 **\- Oui je sais que tu ne m'as jamais trompé.** Sourit Penguin en le saisissant de cette prise qui se fait au niveau de la taille.

 **\- Et ça arriverait pas et t'as pas intérêt toi non plus.** Assèna le rouge qui prit ce noiraud sur son épaule et l'amena dans la chambre. **T'es ma propriété, ok et j'ai besoin de rien d'autre moi pour le prouver aux autres.**

 **\- Ça me va, Eustass. Et...**

Jeté sur le lit, Penguin ferma une demi-seconde les yeux puis quand il les rouvrit, un beau rouge le surplombait.

 **\- Et je suis content d'être avec toi.**

 **\- Bien, parce que moi aussi.** Gronda le rouge en mangeant les lèvres de son cadet.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, rentré de cet anniversaire pourtant bien commencé, Sanji ne pouvait se défaire des choses entendues. Il était frustré et en même temps irrité de cette confession !? …Ouais, c'était bel et bien une confession de la part de son petit-ami. Assis sur son lit et sentant ce Marimo dans son dos, prêt à dormir, le doré ne put empêcher les mots qui lui venaient. En même temps, s'il ne le faisait pas ça l'aurait rongé alors…, autant dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, non !?

 **\- Tu as déjà pensé à coucher avec lui !? Sérieusement.** Marmonna le cuistot.

 **\- Ouais et toi aussi, que je sache. C'est quoi le problème.**

Epiant le dos de ce chef, Zoro ne comprenait pas bien. Ce n'était vraiment un secret pour personne et puis, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir eu envie au moins une fois de ce noiraud alors oui, où était le problème !? Le Roronoa était persuadé qu'il n'y en avait aucun.

 **\- Le problème ? Tu te fous d'ma gueule Marimo!? Après tu dis que je ne dois pas me montrer jaloux.**

 **\- Et c'est vrai. J'y ai juste pensé à un moment donné quand on se connaissait à peine lui et moi mais, j'suis jamais passé à l'acte et j'le ferais jamais.**

 **\- Évidemment, il te repousserait et puis il va se marier maintenant.**

 **\- T'es quand même hypocrite à m'jeter la pierre alors que tu as eu les mêmes pensées. J'préfèrerais dormir maintenant avant que tu n'me reproche autre chose.**

 **\- Moi hypocrite ! Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais couru deux personnes à la fois.** Soupira la voix de Sanji colérique et exaspérée.

 **\- ...On sortait pas ensemble et les choses ont changées abruti de cook ! Maintenant, je t'ai et j't'aime donc j'irais jamais voir ailleurs. …ça n'aurait pas de sens, imbécile.**

Sa dernière phrase prononcée, Zoro attrapa la couette et se coucha. Il en avait marre de parler et marre de se justifier d'un truc proscrit. Sanji, lui, restait bouche bée, c'était la première fois que cette algue marine lui disait de vive-voix un "je t'aime" sans hésitation ou sans contrainte. La première fois qu'il ne l'obligeait pas à le lui dire et ça fit bondir un truc en lui. Un truc qui lui fit oublier colère et tourment pour ne laisser que de l'étonnement et sûrement un peu de joie.

 **\- T'as entendu ce que tu as dit, Marimo !?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qui t'as emmerdé !? Tu sais pas dormir maintenant, love-cook.**

\- … **Mh si, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Moi aussi Marimo, moi aussi… .**

Soupirant la fin de sa phrase, il se lova dans les bras de son petit-ami et s'il surprit ce vert qui, une fois de plus, ne comprit pas la réaction de son blond, le resserra et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'or.  
Il avait peut-être avorté une dispute ridicule, c'est ce que se disait Zoro tandis que Sanji, lui, repensait encore et encore aux mots entendus et s'endormit dans un léger sourire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi pendant 13 mois. Oui ce soir c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tout Biz peace'.**

* * *

 **Scène 13 : Le mariage.**

Le jour tant attendu par tous été enfin arrivé. Shun et Law allaient se marier. Tous leurs amis, surtout ceux de Law, car Shun n'en avait jamais eu, étaient venus habillés sur leur trente et un. Ils se regardèrent tous en rigolant. Il était rare pour eux d'être vêtus de costumes ou de robes de soirées pour les filles. Ils attendaient patiemment dans le salon des futurs mariés. Law ayant accepté de vivre à temps complet chez son futur époux. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand ils entendirent Penguin hurler.

 **\- Mais ça va pas vous deux. Je sais bien que votre mariage n'a rien de conventionnel mais normalement vous n'avez pas le droit de vous voir avant les vœux et encore moins de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre.**

 **\- Oh c'est bon !** s'écria Law. **On ne faisait que s'embrasser.**

 **\- Mon Ange c'est bon allons-y,** sourit Shun.

Les trois sortirent de la chambre et furent accueillis sous les rires et les acclamations. Après ils partirent pour la mairie où les vœux allait être formulés.

 **\- Monsieur Law Trafalgar désirez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Shun Winston ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit d'une voix ému Law.

 **\- Et vous Monsieur Shun Winston désirez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Law Trafalgar ?**

 **\- Oui,** affirma d'une voix forte et pleine de conviction Shun.

 **\- Alors je vous déclare époux. Veuillez saluer Messieurs Shun et Law Trafalgar Winston.**

Tout le monde applaudit les nouveaux mariés. La soirée continua dans le restaurant de Sanji dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Quand une question fusa dans les conversations.

 **\- Au fait Shun ? Pourquoi tu as laissé à Law la place du premier nom de famille ?** demanda Kidd.

 **\- Le T. est avant le W.,** répondit du tac au tac le questionné.

 **\- Franchement ?** S'étonna Kidd.

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?** Questionna le doc'.

 **\- Eh bien ! Tu seras bientôt Monsieur Trafalgar, car le Winston va partir avec le temps.**

 **\- Et alors ?** interrogea le nouveau Monsieur Trafalgar.

 **\- Tu… comment dire…**

 **\- Te fatigue pas j'ai compris. Je ne te savais pas si machiste. De plus ai-je l'air d'une femme ?**

 **\- Non,** rigola le rouge.

 **\- Bon alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, ce n'est qu'un nom. Le plus important c'est que je le partage avec mon Ange.** Expliqua Shun.

Les autres invités regardèrent le brun avec contentement. Puis comme si de rien n'était les conversations reprirent. Law quant à lui avait ses yeux fixés sur son homme avec un sourire béat et amoureux.

* * *

Un mois plus tard dans l'appartement des jeunes mariés, une sonnerie retentit et Shun alla ouvrir la porte. Devant celle-ci se trouvait un postier qui lui tendit un paquet. Il le prit avant de refermer la porte. Il détacha l'enveloppe dans ses mains et en sortit deux objets un cd et une carte qu'il lut.

Shun et Law,

Lors de votre mariage nous avons filmé des moments et des vœux et je vous envois le montage fini.

Bon visionnage Kidd.

 **\- Mon Ange vient voir,** appela Shun.

 **\- Quoi ? Je suis en train de ranger le linge,** s'écria Law.

 **\- Viens, je t'aiderais plus tard,** expliqua l'aîné.

Law arriva, Shun lui expliqua de quoi il retournait et mit le cd qu'ils regardèrent ensemble. Law dans les bras de son mari. Les images défilaient les unes derrières les autres amenant des rires ou des pleurs pour le cadet. Zoro faisait promettre à Shun de bien s'occuper de son homme, sinon il viendrait le couper en fines lamelles avec son sabre. Penguin ne pouvait aligner deux mots sans fondre en larmes de joie et en fond on entendait Kidd hurler de rire de la sensibilité de son compagnon. Bart' et Cavendish félicitaient Law de son choix et expliquaient qu'ils seraient sûrement les prochains à se marier mais que c'était un secret. Les deux hommes avaient hochés la tête promettant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Puis Kidd était apparu sur l'enregistrement il avait sourit, un de ces sourires qui disent je vais faire un mauvais coup. Le couple s'attendait à tous mais voulut savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

 **\- Je ne dirais qu'une chose Shun, n'oublie jamais d'HONORER ton époux toutes les nuits comme il se doit.** Puis il explosa de rire et la vidéo prit fin.

Les deux hommes restèrent bouche-bée. Quand Law comprit l'allusion et sûrement que Shun avait raconté bien des choses à son beau-frère, il se redressa et fit face furieux à son amant, mais avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit Shun lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 **\- Tss… comme si j'allais oublier une chose pareille. Quel idiot.** Dit-il en embrassant le cou de Law. Puis il planta son regard dans celui de son homme. **Mais je reconnais qu'aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas encore fait alors mon Ange prépare toi à être honoré comme il se doit.**

Law ne put répondre car son esprit fut happé par le plaisir de sentir les mains et les lèvres de son époux se déplacer sur son corps. Alors Shun l'honora une nouvelle fois comme il se doit, les amenant dans les méandres du plaisir jusqu'à l'orgasme comme à chaque fois.


End file.
